Workplace bullying
Workplace bullying is a persistent pattern of mistreatment from others in the workplace that causes either physical or emotional harm.Rayner, C. & Keashley, L. (2005). Bullying at work: A perspective from Britain and North America. In S. Fox & P. E. Spector (eds.) Counterproductive work behavior: Investigations of actors and targets (pp. 271-296). Washington DC: American Psychological Association. It can include such tactics as verbal, nonverbal, psychological, physical abuse and humiliation. This type of workplace aggression is particularly difficult because, unlike the typical school bully, workplace bullies often operate within the established rules and policies of their organization and their society. In the majority of cases, bullying in the workplace is reported as having been by someone who has authority over their victim. However, bullies can also be peers, and occasionally subordinates.Rayner, C., & Cooper, C. L. (2006). Workplace Bullying. In Kelloway, E., Barling, J. & Hurrell Jr., J. (eds.), Handbook of workplace violence (pp. 47-90). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage. Research has also investigated the impact of the larger organizational context on bullying as well as the group-level processes that impact on the incidence and maintenance of bullying behaviour.Ramsay, S., Troth, A & Branch, S . (2010). Work-place bullying: A group processes framework Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology, 84(4), 799-816. Bullying can be covert or overt. It may be missed by superiors; it may be known by many throughout the organization. Negative effects are not limited to the targeted individuals, and may lead to a decline in employee morale and a change in organizational culture. First known documented use The first known documented use of "workplace bullying" is in 1992 in a book by Andrea Adams called Bullying at Work: How to Confront and Overcome It. Google ngramsAdams, Andrea with contributions from Crawford, Neil Bullying at Work: How to Confront and Overcome It (1992) Definitions While there is no universally accepted formal definition of workplace bullying, several researchers have endeavoured to define it: * According to Einarsen, Hoel, Zapf and Cooper "Bullying at work means harassing, offending, socially excluding someone or negatively affecting someone’s work tasks. In order for the label bullying (or mobbing) to be applied to a particular activity, interaction or process it has to occur repeatedly and regularly (e.g. weekly) and over a period of time (e.g. about six months). Bullying is an escalated process in the course of which the person confronted ends up in an inferior position and becomes the target of systematic negative social acts." * According to Tracy, Lutgen-Sandvik, and Alberts, researchers associated with the Arizona State University's Project for Wellness and Work-Life, workplace bullying is most often "a combination of tactics in which numerous types of hostile communication and behaviour are used" * Gary and Ruth NamieNamie, Gary and Ruth Workplace Bullying Institute Definition define workplace bullying as "repeated, health-harming mistreatment, verbal abuse, or conduct which is threatening, humiliating, intimidating, or sabotage that interferes with work or some combination of the three." * Pamela Lutgen-SandvikLutgen-Sandvik, Pamela Take This Job and ... : Quitting and Other Forms of Resistance to Workplace Bullying expands this definition, stating that workplace bullying is "persistent verbal and nonverbal aggression at work, that includes personal attacks, social ostracism, and a multitude of other painful messages and hostile interactions." * Catherine Mattice and Karen Garman define workplace bullying as "systematic aggressive communication, manipulation of work, and acts aimed at humiliating or degrading one or more individual that create an unhealthy and unprofessional power imbalance between bully and target(s), result in psychological consequences for targets and co-workers, and cost enormous monetary damage to an organization’s bottom line" * Employers can also be bullies. Bad employers use bullying strategically to rid the workplace of good employees to avoid a legal obligation, such as paying unemployment compensation or a worker’s compensation claim.http://abusergoestowork.com/employers-that-bully/ Employers also use bullying tactics to drive out employees who demand legal pay or overtime or assert a legal right to organize collectively.http://abusergoestowork.com/workplace-bullying-the-big-picture/ The most common type of complaint filed with the U.S. Equal Employment Opportunity Commission involves retaliation, where an employer harasses or bullies an employee for objecting to illegal discrimination.http://www.eeoc.gov/eeoc/statistics/enforcement/charges.cfm Patricia Barnes, author of Surviving Bullies, Queen Bees & Psychopaths in the Workplace, argues that employers that bully are a critical but often overlooked aspect of the problem in the United States.Barnes, Patricia G. (2012), "Surviving Bullies, Queen Bees & Psychopaths in the Workplace." ISBN 978-0-615-64241-3. Because it can occur in a variety of contexts and forms, it is also useful to define workplace bullying by the key features that these behaviours possess. Bullying is characterized by:Einarsen, 1999; Keashly & Harvey 2004; Lutgen-Sandvik, 2006 * Repetition (occurs regularly) * Duration (is enduring) * Escalation (increasing aggression) * Power disparity (the target lacks the power to successfully defend themselves). * Attributed intent This distinguishes bullying from isolated behaviours and other forms of job stress and allows the term workplace bullying to be applied in various contexts and to behaviours that meet these characteristics. Many observers agree that bullying is often a repetitive behaviour. However, some experts who have dealt with a great many people who report abuse also categorize some once-only events as bullying, for example with cases where there appear to be severe sequelae.See: Thomas Sebok and Mary Chavez Rudolph, "Cases Involving Allegations of Workplace Bullying: Threats to Ombuds Neutrality and Other Challenges," JIOA, 2010, vol.3, no 2. Expanding the common understanding of bullying to include single, severe episodes also parallels the legal definitions of sexual harassment in the US. According to Pamela Lutgin-Sandvik,Lutgin-Sandvik, Pamela, The Communicative Cycle of Employee Emotional Abuse, 2003 the lack of unifying language to name the phenomenon of workplace bullying is a problem because without a unifying term or phrase, individuals have difficulty naming their experiences of abuse, and therefore have trouble pursuing justice against the bully. Unlike sexual harassment, which named a specific problem and is now recognized in law of many countries (including U.S.), workplace bullying is still being established as a relevant social problem and is in need of a specific vernacular. Euphemisms intended to trivialize bullying and its impact on bullied people: incivility, disrespect, difficult people, personality conflict, negative conduct, and ill treatment. Bullied people are labelled as insubordinate when they resist the bullying treatment. There is no exact definition for bullying behaviours in workplace, which is why different terms and definitions are common. For example, mobbing is a commonly used term in France and Germany, where it refers to a "mob" of bullies, rather than a single bully; this phenomenon is not often seen in other countries.LEYMANN, H., 1990. Mobbing and Psychological Terror at Workplaces. Violence and victims, 5(2), pp. 119-126 In the United States, aggression and emotional abuse are frequently used terms, whereas harassment is the term preferred in Finland. Workplace bullying is primarily used in Australia, UK, and Northern Europe.BARON, R.A. and NEUMAN, J.H., 1998. WORKPLACE AGGRESSION--THE ICEBERG BENEATH THE TIP OF WORKPLACE VIOLENCE: EVIDENCE ON ITS FORMS, FREQUENCY, AND TARGETS. Public Administration Quarterly, 21(4), pp. 446-464 Statistics Bosses are the most common bullies. In fact, approximately 72% of bullies outrank their victims.Carolyn Kinsey Goman, “Is Your Boss a Bully?” Forbes, April 6, 2014, http://www.forbes.com/sites/ carolkinseygoman/2014/04/06/is-your-boss-a-bully/ Statistics from the 2007 WBI-Zogby survey show that 13% of U.S. employees report being bullied currently, 24% say they have been bullied in the past and an additional 12% say they have witnessed workplace bullying. Nearly half of all American workers (49%) report that they have been affected by workplace bullying, either being a target themselves or having witnessed abusive behaviour against a co-worker. Although socio-economic factors may play a role in the abuse, researchers from the Project for Wellness and Work-Life suggest that "workplace bullying, by definition, is not explicitly connected to demographic markers such as sex and ethnicity". Because one in ten employees experiences workplace bullying, the prevalence of this issue is cause for great concern, even as initial data about this issue are reviewed. According to the 2010 National Health Interview Survey Occupational Health Supplement (NHIS-OHS), the national prevalence rate for workers reporting having been threatened, bullied, or harassed by anyone on the job was 8%. In 2008, Dr. Judy Fisher-Blando wrote a doctoral research dissertation on Aggressive behaviour: Workplace Bullying and Its Effect on Job Satisfaction and Productivity. The scientific study determined that almost 75% of employees surveyed had been affected by workplace bullying, whether as a target or a witness. Further research showed the types of bullying behaviour, and organizational support. Gender In terms of gender, the Workplace Bullying Institute (2007) states that women appear to be at greater risk of becoming a bullying target, as 57% of those who reported being targeted for abuse were women. Men are more likely to participate in aggressive bullying behaviour (60%), however when the bully is a woman her target is more likely to be a woman as well (71%). In the research of Samnani and Singh (2012), it concludes the findings from previous 20 years' literature and claims that in terms of the gender factor, inconsistent findings could not support the differences across gender. The NHIS-OHS confirms the previous finding, as higher prevalence rates for being threatened, bullied, or harassed were identified for women (9%) compared with men (7%). Race Race also may play a role in the experience of workplace bullying. According to the Workplace Bullying Institute (2007), the comparison of reported combined bullying (current + ever bullied) prevalence percentages reveals the pattern from most to least: # Hispanics (52.1%) # Blacks (46%) # Whites (33.5%) # Asian (30.6%) The reported rates of witnessing bullying were: # Asian (28.5%) # Blacks (21.1%) # Hispanics (14%) # Whites (10.8%) The percentages of those reporting that they have neither experienced nor witnessed mistreatment were # Asians (57.3%) # Whites (49.7%) # Hispanics (32.2%) # Blacks (23.4%) Research psychologist Tony Buon published one of the first reviews of bullying in China in the prestigious Journal PKU Business Review in 2005.Buon, T (2005). The Management of Workplace Bullying. PKU Business Review, 5, 74-79, Peking University (PRC) (Published in Chinese).http://www.buon.net/PKUBullying.pdf Marital status Higher prevalence rates for experiencing a hostile work environment were identified for divorced or separated workers compared to married workers, widowed workers, and never married workers . Education Higher prevalence rates for experiencing a hostile work environment were identified for workers with some college education or workers with high school diploma or GED, compared to workers with less than a high school education. Age Lower prevalence rates for experiencing a hostile work environment were identified for workers aged 65 and older compared to workers in other age groups. With respect to age, conflicting findings have been reported. A study by Einarsen and Skogstad (1996) indicates older employees tend to be more likely to be bullied than younger ones. Industry Among industry groups, workers with higher prevalence rates of a hostile work environment, compared to all adults employed at some time in a 12-month period leading up to a survey in 2010 (8%), were in Public Administration (16%) and Retail Trade industries (10%). Lower prevalence rates of a hostile work environment were reported among those working in Construction (5%); Finance and Insurance (5%); Manufacturing (5%); and Professional, Scientific, and Technical Services industries (6%). Occupation For occupational groups, workers in Protective Service reported a higher prevalence rate (25%) of hostile work environments compared to the prevalence rate for all adults employed at some time in the past 12 months. Workers in Community and Social Service occupations also experienced a relatively high rate (16%). Lower prevalence rates were observed among Architecture and Engineering (4%), Computer and Mathematical (4%), Business and Financial Operations (5%), and Construction and Extraction (5%) occupations. Profiling Researchers Caitlin Buon and Tony Buon have suggested that attempts to profile ‘the bully’ have been damaging Buon T & Buon, C (2007) The Bully Within. Counselling at Work. Summer http://buon.net/BullyingJournalArticle.pdf They state that the "bully" profile is that ‘the bully’ is always aware of what they are doing, deliberately sets out to harm their ‘victims’, targets a particular individual or type of person and has some kind of underlying personality flaw, insecurity or disorder. But this is unproven and lacks evidence. The researchers suggest referring to workplace bullying as generic harassment along with other forms of non-specific harassment and this would enable employees to use less emotionally charged language and start a dialogue about their experiences rather than being repelled by the spectre of being labelled as a pathological predator or having to define their experiences as the victims of such a person. Tony Buon and Caitlin Buon also suggest that the perception and profile of the workplace bully is not facilitating our interventions with the problem. They suggest that to make significant progress and achieve behaviour change over the long term then organisations and individuals need to embrace the notion that we must all potentially house ‘the bully’ within ourselves and our organisations. It exists in workplace cultures, belief systems, interactions with each other and emotional competencies and cannot be transformed if we continue to externalize and demonize the problem by profiling ‘the bully’ rather than talking about behaviour and our interpersonal interactions. Relationship among participants From the research by Hoel, it is clear that most of the perpetrators are supervisors, the second one is peers, subordinates and customers follow which found from Hoel's research.HOEL, H. and COOPER, C.L., 2000. Destructive conflict and bullying at work. Manchester School of Management, UMIST Manchester, UK. So three main relationships among the participants in workplace bullying can be indicated as: * between supervisor and subordinate * among co-workers * employees and customers * between organization (organizational institution or system). Bullying behaviour shows as an abuse of power between supervisors and subordinates in workplace. Supervisors release their own pressure to bully subordinates with their higher power due to workplace bullying. It is always related to management style of the supervisors. An authoritative management style is accompanied by a kind of bullying behaviours which can make subordinates fear so that supervisors can become authority themselves. On the other hand, some researchers agree that bullying behaviours is a positive performance in workplace. Workplace bullying can attribute to the organizational power and control. It is also a representative of power and control. if an organization want to improve this situation in workplace, strategies and policies must be improved. Lacking of policy in bullying like low-monitoring or no punishment will result in tolerating in organization. Bullying behaviours in workplace also exist among colleagues. They can be either the ‘target’ or perpetrator. If workplace bullying happens among the co-workers, witness will take side between target and perpetrator. Perpetrators always win, because witnesses do not want to be the next target. This way, it does encourage perpetrators to continue this behaviour. In addition, the sense of the injustice by targets might become another perpetrator to bully other colleagues who have less power than them. Varitia who is a workplace bullying researcher investigate that 20% of interviewees who experienced workplace bullying thought the reason why they became a target is they are different from others.MAARIT VARTIA, 1996. The sources of bullying–psychological work environment and organizational climate. European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology, 5(2), pp. 203-214 In a word, bullying can increase more bullying in workplace. The third relationship in workplace is between employees and customers. Although it takes a little part, it plays a significant role about the efficiency of the organization. If an employee work with unhealthy emotion, it will affect the quality of the service seriously. This relationship is closely related to emotion label. Lots of examples can be listed from our daily life, like customers are ignored by shop assistants, patients are shouted by nurses in the hospital and so on. On the other hand, customers might despise the employees, especially blue-collar job, such as gas station assistants. Bullying behaviours in workplace can generate effect mutually between the employees and customers. The Fourth relationship in workplace is between organization or its institution or its system and the employees. In the article of Andreas Liefooghe (2012), it notes that a lot of employees describe their organization as bully. It is not environmental factors facilitating the bullying but it is the bullying itself. Tremendous power imbalance enables company to "legitimately exercise" their power in the way of monitoring and controlling as bullying. The terms of the bullying "traditionally" imply to interpersonal relationship. Talking about bullying in interpersonal level is legitimate, but talking about the exploitation, justice and subjugation as bullying of organization would be "relatively ridiculous" or not taken as serious. Bullying is sometimes more than purely interpersonal issue. Organizational culture Bullying is seen to be prevalent in organisations where employees and managers feel that they have the support, or at least the implicit blessing, of senior managers to carry on their abusive and bullying behaviour. Furthermore, new managers will quickly come to view this form of behaviour as acceptable and normal if they see others get away with it and are even rewarded for it.Salin D, Helge H "Organizational Causes of Workplace Bullying" in Bullying and Harassment in the Workplace: Developments in Theory, Research, and Practice (2010) When bullying happens at the highest levels, the effects may be far reaching. That people may be bullied irrespective of their organisational status or rank, including senior managers, indicates the possibility of a negative domino effect, where bullying may be cascaded downwards as the targeted supervisors might offload their own aggression on their subordinates. In such situations, a bullying scenario in the boardroom may actually threaten the productivity of the entire organisation.Helge H, Sheehan MJ, Cooper CL, Einarsen S "Organisational Effects of Workplace Bullying" in Bullying and Harassment in the Workplace: Developments in Theory, Research, and Practice (2010) Geographical culture According to a research investigating the acceptability of the bullying behaviour across from different cultures (Power et al., 2013), it clearly shows that culture could also serve as an influencing factor. The difference on the cultural dimension across different cultures could affect the perception on the acceptable behaviour. National-level factors, such as culture, may also represent a predictor of workplace bullying (Harvey et al., 2009; Hoel et al., 1999; Lutgen-Sandvik et al., 2007). Humane orientation is negatively associated with the acceptability of bullying for WRB (Work related bullying). Performance orientation is positively associated with the acceptance of bullying. Future orientation is negatively associated with the acceptability of bullying. A culture of femininity suggests that individuals tend to value interpersonal relationships to a greater degree. Three broad dimensions have been mentioned in relation to workplace bullying: power distance; masculinity versus femininity; and individualism versus collectivism (Lutgen-Sandvik et al., 2007). In Confucian Asia, which has a higher performance orientation than Latin America and Sub-Saharan Africa, bullying may be seen as an acceptable price to pay for performance. The value Latin America holds for personal connections with employees and the higher humane orientation of Sub-Saharan Africa may help to explain their distaste for bullying. A culture of individualism in the US implies competition, which may increase the likelihood of workplace bullying situations. Culture of fear Ashforth discussed potentially destructive sides of leadership and identified what he referred to as petty tyrants, i.e.Leaders who exercise a tyrannical style of management, resulting in a climate of fear in the workplace.Petty tyranny in organizations '', Ashforth, Blake, Human Relations, Vol. 47, No. 7, 755-778 (1994) Partial or intermittent negative reinforcement can create an effective climate of fear and doubt. When employees get the sense that bullies "get away with it", a climate of fear may be the result. Several studies have confirmed a relationship between bullying, on the one hand, and an autocratic leadership and an authoritarian way of settling conflicts or dealing with disagreements, on the other. An authoritarian style of leadership may create a climate of fear, where there is little or no room for dialogue and where complaining may be considered futile. In a study of public-sector union members, approximately one in five workers reported having considered leaving the workplace as a result of witnessing bullying taking place. Rayner explained these figures by pointing to the presence of a climate of fear in which employees considered reporting to be unsafe, where bullies had "got away with it" previously despite management knowing of the presence of bullying. Kiss up kick down The workplace bully is often expert at knowing how to work the system. They can spout all the current management buzzwords about supportive management but basically use it as a cover. By keeping their abusive behaviour hidden, any charges made by individuals about his or her bullying will always come down to your word against his. They may have a ''kiss up kick down personality, wherein they are always highly cooperative, respectful, and caring when talking to upper management but the opposite when it comes to their relationship with those whom they supervise. Bullies tend to ingratiate themselves to their bosses while intimidating subordinates. They may be socially popular with others in management, including those who will determine their fate. Often, a workplace bully will have mastered kiss up kick down tactics that hide their abusive side from superiors who review their performance.DC Yamada (2008) Workplace bullying and ethical leadership - Journal of Values-Based Leadership, Vol. 1, No. 2, p. 49 As a consequence of this kiss up kick down strategy:T Portis (2 Jan 2011) Understanding the Psychology of the Kiss-Up/Kick-Down Leader Lightkeepers Journal * a bully’s mistakes are always concealed or blamed on underlings or circumstances beyond their control * a bully keeps the target under constant stress * a bully’s power base is fear, not respect * a bully withholds information from subordinates and keeps the information flow top-down only * a bully blames conflicts and problems on subordinate’s lack of competence, poor attitude, and/or character flaws * a bully creates an unnatural work environment where people constantly walk on eggshells and are compelled to behave in ways they normally would not Fight or flight The most typical reactions to workplace bullying are to do with the survival instinct - "fight or flight" - and these are probably a victim’s healthier responses to bullying. Flight is a legitimate and valid response to bullying. It is very common, especially in organizations in which upper management cannot or will not deal with the bullying. In hard economic times, however, flight may not be an option, and fighting may be the only choice.Robert Killoren (2014) The Toll of Workplace Bullying - Research Management Review, Volume 20, Number 1 Fighting the bullying can require near heroic action, especially if the bullying targets just one or two individuals. It can also be a difficult challenge. There are some times when confrontation is called for. First, there is always a chance that the bully boss is labouring under the impression that this is the way to get things done and does not recognize the havoc being wreaked on subordinates. Typology of bullying behaviours With some variations, the following typology of workplace bullying behaviours has been adopted by a number of academic researchers. The typology uses five different categories.Rayner C, Hoel H, Cooper CL Workplace Bullying: What we know, who is to blame and what can we do? (2001) Peyton PR Dignity at Work: Eliminate Bullying and Create a Positive Working Environment (2003) # Threat to professional status – including belittling opinions, public professional humiliation, accusations regarding lack of effort, intimidating use of discipline or competence procedures # Threat to personal standing – including undermining personal integrity, destructive innuendo and sarcasm, making inappropriate jokes about target, persistent teasing, name calling, insults, intimidation # Isolation – including preventing access to opportunities, physical or social isolation, withholding necessary information, keeping the target out of the loop, ignoring or excluding # Overwork – including undue pressure, impossible deadlines, unnecessary disruptions. # Destabilisation – including failure to acknowledge good work, allocation of meaningless tasks, removal of responsibility, repeated reminders of blunders, setting target up to fail, shifting goal posts without telling the target. Tactics Research by the Workplace Bullying Institute, suggests that the following are the 25 most common workplace bullying tactics: #Falsely accused someone of "errors" not actually made (71 percent). #Stared, glared, was nonverbally intimidating and was clearly showing hostility (68 percent). #Unjustly discounted the person's thoughts or feelings ("oh, that's silly") in meetings (64 percent). #Used the "silent treatment" to "ice out" and separate from others (64 percent). #Exhibited presumably uncontrollable mood swings in front of the group (61 percent). #Made-up rules on the fly that even she/he did not follow (61 percent). #Disregarded satisfactory or exemplary quality of completed work despite evidence (discrediting) (58 percent). #Harshly and constantly criticized having a different standard for the target (57 percent). #Started, or failed to stop, destructive rumours or gossip about the person (56 percent). #Encouraged people to turn against the person being tormented (55 percent). #Singled out and isolated one person from other co-workers, either socially or physically (54 percent). #Publicly displayed gross, undignified, but not illegal, behaviour (53 percent). #Yelled, screamed, threw tantrums in front of others to humiliate a person (53 percent). #Stole credit for work done by others (plagiarism) (47 percent). #Abused the evaluation process by lying about the person's performance (46 percent). #Declared target "insubordinate" for failing to follow arbitrary commands (46 percent). #Used confidential information about a person to humiliate privately or publicly (45 percent). #Retaliated against the person after a complaint was filed (45 percent). #Made verbal put-downs/insults based on gender, race, accent, age or language, disability (44 percent). #Assigned undesirable work as punishment (44 percent). #Created unrealistic demands (workload, deadlines, duties) for person singled out (44 percent). #Launched a baseless campaign to oust the person; effort not stopped by the employer (43 percent). #Encouraged the person to quit or transfer rather than to face more mistreatment (43 percent). #Sabotaged the person's contribution to a team goal and reward (41 percent). #Ensured failure of person's project by not performing required tasks, such as sign-offs, taking calls, working with collaborators (40 percent) Abusive workplace behaviours According to Bassman, common abusive workplace behaviours are:Bassman ES Abuse in the workplace: management remedies and bottom line impact (1992) # Disrespecting and devaluing the individual, often through disrespectful and devaluing language or verbal abuse # Overwork and devaluation of personal life (particularly salaried workers who are not compensated) # Harassment through micromanagement of tasks and time # Over evaluation and manipulating information (for example concentration on negative characteristics and failures, setting up subordinate for failure). # Managing by threat and intimidation # Stealing credit and taking unfair advantage # Preventing access to opportunities # Downgrading an employee's capabilities to justify downsizing # Impulsive destructive behaviour According to Hoel and Cooper, common abusive workplace behaviours are:Hoel, H. & Cooper, C.L. Destructive Conflict and Bullying at Work, Sponsored by the British Occupational Health Research Foundation, Manchester School of Management, UMIST (2000) # Having opinions and views ignored # Withholding information which affects the target's performance # Being exposed to an unmanageable workload # Being given tasks with unreasonable or impossible targets or deadlines # Being ordered to do work below competence # Being ignored or facing hostility when the target approaches # Being humiliated or ridiculed in connection with work # Excessive monitoring of a person's work (see micromanagement) # Spreading gossip # Insulting or offensive remarks made about the target's person (i.e. habits and background), attitudes or private life # Having key areas of responsibility removed or replaced with more trivial or unpleasant tasks. Abusive cyberbullying in the workplace can have serious socioeconomic and psychological consequences on the victim. Workplace cyberbullying can lead to sick leave due to depression which in turn can lead to loss of profits for the organisation. In specific professions Academia Several aspects of academia, such as the generally decentralized nature of academic institutions and the particular recruitment and career procedures, lend themselves to the practice of bullying and discourage its reporting and mitigation. Blue-collar jobs Bullying has been identified as prominent in blue collar jobs including on the oil rigs and in mechanic shops and machine shops. It is thought that intimidation and fear of retribution cause decreased incident reports. This is also an industry dominated by males, where disclosure of incidents are seen as effeminate, which, in the socioeconomic and cultural milieu of such industries, would likely lead to a vicious circle. This is often used in combination with manipulation and coercion of facts to gain favour among higher ranking administrators. Information technology A culture of bullying is common in information technology (IT), leading to high sickness rates, low morale, poor productivity and high staff turnover.Marcello C Perceptions of Workplace Bullying Among IT Professionals: A correlational analysis of workplace bullying and psychological empowerment of Workplace Bullying Among IT Professionals (2010) Deadline-driven project work and stressed-out managers take their toll on IT workers.Thomson R IT profession blighted by bullying Computer Weekly 3 April 2008 Medicine Bullying in the medical profession is common, particularly of student or trainee doctors. It is thought that this is at least in part an outcome of conservative traditional hierarchical structures and teaching methods in the medical profession which may result in a bullying cycle. Nursing Bullying has been identified as being particularly prevalent in the nursing profession although the reasons are not clear. It is thought that relational aggression (psychological aspects of bullying such as gossiping and intimidation) are relevant. Relational aggression has been studied amongst girls but not so much amongst adult women.Richards A, Edwards SL A Nurse's Survival Guide to the Ward (2008)Dellasega, C Bullying Among Nurses – American Journal of Nursing: January 2009 Volume 109 Issue 1 Pages 52–58 Teaching School teachers are commonly the subject of bullying but they are also sometimes the originators of bullying within a school environment. Legal profession Bullying in the legal profession is believed to be more common than in some other professions. It is believed that its adversarial, hierarchical tradition contributes towards this.[http://www.unswlawjournal.unsw.edu.au/sites/default/files/t1_le_mire_and_owens.pdf Le Mire, Suzanne; Owens, Rosemary A propitious moment?: Workplace bullying and regulation of the legal profession University of New South Wales Law Journal, The Volume 37 Issue 3 (Dec 2014)] Women, trainees and solicitors who have been qualified for five years or less are more impacted, as are ethnic minority lawyers and lesbian, gay and bisexual lawyers.Society publishes guidance on tackling bullying in solicitor profession The Journal Of The Law Society of Scotland 27 June 2011 Military Bullying exists to varying degrees in the military of some countries, often involving various forms of hazing or abuse by higher members of the military hierarchy. Forms Tim Field suggested that workplace bullying takes these forms: * Serial bullying — the source of all dysfunction can be traced to one individual, who picks on one employee after another and destroys them, then moves on. Probably the most common type of bullying. * Secondary bullying — the pressure of having to deal with a serial bully causes the general behaviour to decline and sink to the lowest level. * Pair bullying — this takes place with two people, one active and verbal, the other often watching and listening. * Gang bullying or group bullying — is a serial bully with colleagues. Gangs can occur anywhere, but flourish in corporate bullying climates. It is often called mobbing and usually involves scapegoating and victimisation. * Vicarious bullying — two parties are encouraged to fight. This is the typical "triangulation" where the aggression gets passed around. * Regulation bullying — where a serial bully forces their target to comply with rules, regulations, procedures or laws regardless of their appropriateness, applicability or necessity. * Residual bullying — after the serial bully has left or been fired, the behaviour continues. It can go on for years. * ' Legal bullying ' — the bringing of a vexatious legal action to control and punish a person. * Pressure bullying or unwitting bullying — having to work to unrealistic time scales and/or inadequate resources. * Corporate bullying — where an employer abuses an employee with impunity, knowing the law is weak and the job market is soft. * Organizational bullying — a combination of pressure bullying and corporate bullying. Occurs when an organization struggles to adapt to changing markets, reduced income, cuts in budgets, imposed expectations and other extreme pressures. * Institutional bullying — entrenched and is accepted as part of the culture. * Client bullying — an employee is bullied by those they serve, for instance subway attendants or public servants. * Cyber bullying — the use of information and communication technologies to support deliberate, repeated, and hostile behaviour by an individual or group, that is intended to harm others.Spacey, S. 2015. 1. Overview of the Cyberbullying Supported by Waikato University Case. ERA Case 5519228, New Zealand. Retrieved on 11 November 2015.Spacey, S. 2015. 2. Details of the Cyberbullying Supported by Waikato University Case. ERA Case 5519228, New Zealand Retrieved on 11 November 2015. Adult bullying can come in an assortment of forms. There are about five distinctive types of adult bullies. A narcissistic bully is described as a self-centred person whose egotism is frail and possesses the need to put others down. An impulsive bully is someone who acts on bullying based on stress or being upset at the moment. A physical bully uses physical injury and the threat of harm to abuse their victims, while a verbal bully uses demeaning and cynicism to debase their victims. Lastly, a secondary adult bully is portrayed as a person that did not start the initial bullying but participates in afterwards to avoid being bullied themselves ("Adult Bullying"). http://www.bullyingstatistics.org/content/adult-bullying.html Emotional intelligence Workplace bullying is reported to be far more prevalent than perhaps commonly thought.Hutchinson, M. & Hurley, J. (2013) Exploring leadership capability and emotional intelligence as moderators of workplace bullying. Journal of Nursing Management, 21, 553-562. DOI: 10.1111/j.1365-2834.2012.01372.x For some reason, workplace bullying seems to be particularly widespread in healthcare organizations; 80% of nurses report experiencing workplace bullying. Similar to the school environment for children, the work environment typically places groups of adult peers together in a shared space on a regular basis. In such a situation, social interactions and relationships are of great importance to the function of the organizational structure and in pursuing goals. The emotional consequences of bullying put an organization at risk of losing victimized employees. Bullying also contributes to a negative work environment, is not conducive to necessary cooperation and can lessen productivity at various levels. Bullying in the workplace is associated with negative responses to stress. The ability to manage emotions, especially emotional stress, seems to be a consistently important factor in different types of bullying. The workplace in general can be a stressful environment, so a negative way of coping with stress or an inability to do so can be particularly damning. Workplace bullies may have high social intelligence and low emotional intelligence (EI).Hutchinson, M. (2013) Bullying as workgroup manipulation: a model for understanding patterns of victimization and contagion within the workgroup. Journal of Nursing Management, 21, 563-571. DOI: 10.1111/j.1365-2834.2012.01390.x In this context, bullies tend to rank high on the social ladder and are adept at influencing others. The combination of high social intelligence and low empathy is conducive to manipulative behaviour, such that Hutchinson (2013) describes workplace bullying to be. In working groups where employees have low EI, workers can be persuaded to engage in unethical behaviour. With the bullies' persuasion, the work group is socialized in a way that rationalizes the behaviour, and makes the group tolerant or supportive of the bullying. Hutchinson & Hurley (2013) make the case that EI and leadership skills are both necessary to bullying intervention in the workplace, and illustrates the relationship between EI, leadership and reductions in bullying. EI and ethical behaviour among other members of the work team have been shown to have a significant impact on ethical behaviour of nursing teams.Deshpande, S.P., & Joseph, J. (2009)Impact of emotional intelligence, ethical climate, and behavior of peers on ethical behavior of nurses. Journal of Business Ethics, 85(3), 403-410. DOI: 10.1007/s10551-008-9779-z As cited by: Hutchinson, M. & Hurley, J. (2013) Exploring leadership capability and emotional intelligence as moderators of workplace bullying. Journal of Nursing Management, 21, 553-562. DOI: 10.1111/j.1365-2834.2012.01372.x Higher EI is linked to improvements in the work environment and is an important moderator between conflict and reactions to conflict in the workplace. The self-awareness and self-management dimensions of EI have both been illustrated to have strong positive correlations with effective leadership and the specific leadership ability to build healthy work environments and work culture. Related concepts Abusive supervision Abusive supervision overlaps with workplace bullying in the workplace context. Research suggests that 75% of workplace bullying incidents are perpetrated by hierarchically superior agents. Abusive supervision differs from related constructs such as supervisor bullying and undermining in that it does not describe the intentions or objectives of the supervisor.Tepper BJ Abusive supervision in work organizations: Review, synthesis, and research agenda Journal of Management June 2007 Vol 33 no 3 P261-289 Power and control A power and control model has been developed for the workplace, divided into the following categories:Power & Control in the Workplace American Institute on Domestic Violence Workplace mobbing Workplace mobbing overlaps with workplace bullying. The concept originated from the study of animal behaviour. It concentrates on bullying by a group. Workplace incivility Workplace bullying overlaps to some degree with workplace incivility but tends to encompass more intense and typically repeated acts of disregard and rudeness. Negative spirals of increasing incivility between organizational members can result in bullying,Beale, D. (2001). Monitoring bullying in the workplace. In N. Tehrani (Ed.), Building a culture of respect, managing bullying at work. but isolated acts of incivility are not conceptually bullying despite the apparent similarity in their form and content. In case of bullying, the intent of harm is less ambiguous, an unequal balance of power (both formal and informal) is more salient, and the target of bullying feels threatened, vulnerable and unable to defend himself or herself against negative recurring actions. Personality disorders and dysfunctional personality characteristics Executives In 2005, psychologists Belinda Board and Katarina Fritzon at the University of Surrey, UK, interviewed and gave personality tests to high-level British executives and compared their profiles with those of criminal psychiatric patients at Broadmoor Hospital in the UK. They found that three out of eleven personality disorders were actually more common in executives than in the disturbed criminals. They were: * Histrionic personality disorder: including superficial charm, insincerity, egocentricity and manipulation * Narcissistic personality disorder: including grandiosity, self-focused lack of empathy for others, exploitativeness and independence. * Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder: including perfectionism, excessive devotion to work, rigidity, stubbornness and dictatorial tendencies. They described these business people as successful psychopaths and the criminals as unsuccessful psychopaths.Board, B.J. & Fritzon, Katarina, F. (2005). Disordered personalities at work. Psychology, Crime and Law, 11, 17–32 According to leading leadership academic Manfred F.R. Kets de Vries, it seems almost inevitable these days that there will be some personality disorders in a senior management team.Manfred F. R. Kets de Vries, The Dark Side of Leadership, Business Strategy Review 14(3), Autumn, page 26 (2003). Industrial/organizational psychology research has also examined the types of bullying that exist among business professionals and the prevalence of this form of bullying in the workplace as well as ways to measure bullying empirically.Salin, D. (2001). Prevalence and forms of bullying among business professionals: A comparison of two different strategies for measuring bullying. European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology, 10, 425-441. Psychopathy Narcissism, lack of self-regulation, lack of remorse and lack of conscience have been identified as traits displayed by bullies. These traits are shared with psychopaths, indicating that there is some theoretical cross-over between bullies and psychopaths.Harvey, M. G., Buckley, M. R., Heames, J. T., Zinko, R., Brouer, R. L. & Ferris, G. R. 2007, ‘A Bully as an Archetypal Destructive Leader’, Journal of Leadership and rganizational Studies, vol. 14, no. 2, pp. 117–129. Bullying is used by corporate psychopaths as a tactic to humiliate subordinates.Clarke J Working with Monsters: How to Identify and Protect Yourself from the Workplace Psychopath (2012) Bullying is also used as a tactic to scare, confuse and disorient those who may be a threat to the activities of the corporate psychopath Using meta data analysis on hundreds of UK research papers, Boddy concluded that 36% of bullying incidents were caused by the presence of corporate psychopaths. According to Boddy there are two types of bullying:Boddy, C. R. Corporate Psychopaths: Organizational Destroyers (2011) * predatory bullying - the bully just enjoys bullying and tormenting vulnerable people for the sake of it * instrumental bullying - the bullying is for a purpose, helping the bully achieve his goals. A corporate psychopath uses instrumental bullying to further his goals of promotion and power as the result of causing confusion and divide and rule. People with high scores on a psychopathy rating scale are more likely to engage in bullying, crime and drug use than other people.Nathanson, C., Williams, K. M. & Paulhus, D. L. 2006, ‘Predictors of a Behavioral Measure of Scholastic Cheating: Personality and Competence but Not Demographics’, Contemporary Educational Psychology, vol. 31, pp. 97–122. Hare and Babiak noted that about 29 per cent of corporate psychopaths are also bullies.Baibak, P; Hare, R. D Snakes in Suits: When Psychopaths Go to Work (2007) Other research has also shown that people with high scores on a psychopathy rating scale were more likely to engage in bullying, again indicating that psychopaths tend to be bullies in the workplace. A workplace bully or abuser will often have issues with social functioning. These types of people often have psychopathic traits that are difficult to identify in the hiring and promotion process. These individuals often lack anger management skills and have a distorted sense of reality. Consequently, when confronted with the accusation of abuse, the abuser is not aware that any harm was done.Ferris, P.A. (2009). The role of the consulting psychologist in the prevention, detection, and correction of bullying and mobbing in the workplace. Consulting Psychology Journal, 61(3), 169–189. Narcissism In 2007, researchers Catherine Mattice and Brian Spitzberg at San Diego State University, USA, found that narcissism revealed a positive relationship with bullying. Narcissists were found to prefer indirect bullying tactics (such as withholding information that affects others' performance, ignoring others, spreading gossip, constantly reminding others of mistakes, ordering others to do work below their competence level, and excessively monitoring others' work) rather than direct tactics (such as making threats, shouting, persistently criticizing, or making false allegations). The research also revealed that narcissists are highly motivated to bully, and that to some extent, they are left with feelings of satisfaction after a bullying incident occurs.Catherine Mattice, MA & Brian Spitzberg, PhD Bullies in Business: Self-Reports of Tactics and Motives San Diego State University, 2007 Machiavellianism According to Namie, Machiavellians manipulate and exploit others to advance their perceived personal agendas but he emphasizes that they are not mentally ill. They do not have a personality disorder, schizophrenia and neither are they psychopaths. In his view, Machiavellianism represents the core of workplace bullying.Namie, G. (2006). Why Bullies Bully? A Complete Explanation. Health effects According to Gary and Ruth Namie, as well as Tracy, et al.,Namie, Gary and Ruth The WBI 2003 Report on Abusive Workplaces workplace bullying can harm the health of the targets of bullying. Organizations are beginning to take note of workplace bullying because of the costs to the organization in terms of the health of their employees. According to scholars at The Project for Wellness and Work-Life at Arizona State University, "workplace bullying is linked to a host of physical, psychological, organizational, and social costs." Stress is the most predominant health effect associated with bullying in the workplace. Research indicates that workplace stress has significant negative effects that are correlated to poor mental health and poor physical health, resulting in an increase in the use of "sick days" or time off from work (Farrell & Geist-Martin, 2005). The negative effects of bullying are so severe that posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and even suicideYildirim, A., & Yildirim, D. (2007). Mobbing in the workplace by peers and managers: mobbing experienced by nurses working in healthcare facilities in Turkey and its effect on nurses. Journal of Clinical Nursing, 16, 1444–1453. are not uncommon. TehraniTehrani, N. (2004). Bullying: A source of chronic post traumatic stress? British Journal of Guidance & Counselling, 32, 357–366. found that 1 in 10 targets experience PTSD, and that 44% of her respondents experienced PTSD similar to that of battered women and victims of child abuse. Matthiesen and EinarsenMatthiesen, S.B., & Einarsen, S. (2004). Psychiatric distress and symptoms of PTSD among victims of bullying at work. British Journal of Guidance & Counselling, 32, 335–356. found that up to 77% of targets experience PTSD. In addition, co-workers who witness workplace bullying can also have negative effects, such as fear, stress, and emotional exhaustion. Those who witness repetitive workplace abuse often choose to leave the place of employment where the abuse took place. Workplace bullying can also hinder the organizational dynamics such as group cohesion, peer communication, and overall performance. According to the 2012 survey conducted by Workplace Bullying Institute (516 respondents), Anticipation of next negative event is the most common psychological symptom of workplace bullying reported by 80%. Panic attacks afflict 52%. Half (49%) of targets reported being diagnosed with clinical depression. Sleep disruption, loss of concentration, mood swings, and pervasive sadness and insomnia were more common (ranging from 77% to 50%). Nearly three-quarters (71%) of targets sought treatment from a physician. Over half (63%) saw a mental health professional for their work-related symptoms. Respondents reported other symptoms that can be exacerbated by stress: migraine headaches (48%), irritable bowel disorder (37%), chronic fatigue syndrome (33%) and sexual dysfunction (27%). Financial costs to employers Several studies have attempted to quantify the cost of bullying to an organization. * According to the National Institute of Occupational Safety Health (NIOSH) mental illness among the workforce leads to a loss in employment amounting to $19 billion and a drop in productivity of $3 billion (Sauter, et al., 1990). * In a report commissioned by the ILO, Hoel, Sparks, & Cooper did a comprehensive analysis of the costs involved in bullying. They estimated a cost 1.88 Billion Pounds plus the cost of lost productivity. * Based on replacement cost of those who leave as a result of being bullied or witnessing bullying, Rayner and Keashly (2004) estimated that for an organization of 1,000 people, the cost would be $1.2 million US. This estimate did not include the cost of litigation should victims bring suit against the organization. * A recent Finnish study of more than 5,000 hospital staff found that those who had been bullied had 26% more certified sickness absence than those who were not bullied, when figures were adjusted for base-line measures one year prior to the survey (Kivimaki et al., 2000). According to the researchers these figures are probably an underestimation as many of the targets are likely to have been bullied already at the time the base-line measures were obtained. Research by Dr Dan Dana has shown organizations suffer a large financial cost by not accurately managing conflict and bullying type behaviours. He has developed a tool to assist with calculating the cost of conflict. In addition, researcher Tamara Parris discusses how employers need to be more attentive in managing various discordant behaviours in the workplace, such as, bullying, as it not only creates a financial cost to the organization, but also erodes the company's human resources assets.Hugh Downs School of Human Communication Legal aspects See also References Further reading * Bell, Arthur H. (2005). You Can't Talk to Me That Way: Stopping Toxic Language in the Workplace. * Brodsky, Carroll M. (1976). The Harassed Worker. * Tony Buon (2005). The Management of Workplace Bullying. PKU Business Review, 5, 74-79, Peking University (PRC) (Published in Chinese). * Buon T & Buon, C. (2007) The Bully Within. Counselling at Work. Summer. British Association for Counselling and Psychotherapy. * Clarke, J. (2010). Working With Monsters: How to Identify and Protect Yourself from the Workplace Psychopath. * Elbing, Carol & Elbing, Alvar (1994). Militant Managers: How to Spot ... How to Work with ... How to Manage ... Your Highly Aggressive Boss. * Field, E.M. (2010). Bully Blocking at Work: A Self-Help Guide for Employees and Managers. * Field, Tim (1996). Bully In Sight: How to Predict, Resist, Challenge and Combat Workplace Bullying. ISBN 0-9529121-0-4. * Futterman, Susan. When You Work for a Bully: Assessing Your Options and Taking Action. * Hornstein, Harvey A. (1996). Brutal Bosses and their Prey: How to Identify and Overcome Abuse in the Workplace. Riverhead Trade (1 October 1997). ISBN 1-57322-586-X. ISBN 978-1-57322-586-1. * Kohut, Margaret R. (2008). The Complete Guide to Understanding, Controlling, and Stopping Bullies & Bullying at Work: A Complete Guide for Managers, Supervisors, and Co-Workers. ISBN 978-1-60138-236-8. * Mattice, C., & Sebastian, E.G. (2012). "BACK OFF! Your Kick-Ass Guide to Ending Bullying at Work" * Namie, Gary & Namie, Ruth (2009). [http://www.workplacebullying.org/tools/book.html The Bully at Work. Second Edition.] * Oade, Aryanne (2009). [http://www.palgrave.com/products/title.aspx?PID=357144 Managing Workplace Bullying: How to Identify, Respond to and Manage Bullying behavior in the Workplace.] Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-230-22808-5 * Randall, Peter (2001). Bullying in Adulthood: Assessing the bullies and their victims. * Wyatt, Judith & Hare, Chauncey (1997). Work Abuse: How to Recognize and Survive It. * Samnani, A. K., Singh, P. (2012). 20 Years of workplace bullying research: A review of the antecedents and consequences of bullying in the workplace. Aggression and Violent behavior. Vol.17 No.6 pp. 581–589. * Samnani, Al-Karim., and Singh, P. (2014), Performance-enhancing compensation practices and employee productivity: The role of workplace bullying, Human Resource Management Review, Vol.24, No.1, pp. 5–16. * Power, J. L., Brotherridge, C. M., Blenkinsopp, J., Bowes-Sperry, L., Bozionelos, N., Buzády, Z., Chuang, A., Drnevich, D. Garzon-Vico, A., Leighton, C., Madero, S. M., Mak, W. M., Mathew, R., Monserrat, S. I., Mujtaba, B. G., Olivas-Lujan, M. R., Polycroniou, P., Sprigg, C. A., Axtell, C., Holman, D., Ruiz-Gutiérrez, J. A., Nnedumm, A. U. O. (2013), Acceptability of workplace bullying: A comparative study on six continents, Journal of Business Research. Vol.66 No.3 pp. 374–380. * Liefooghe, A., (2012), Bullying beyond the bully, Training Journal (Apr 2012): 33-36. Category:Business ethics Category:Organizational behavior Category:Abuse Category:Deviance (sociology) Category:Workplace bullying